


Once You Start Me Up I'll Never Stop

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kari and Gatomon experiment right out in the living room in the middle of the night, and when Tai finds them, he's not ready for what he ends up doing. Rewrite of the very first smutfic I ever wrote, fifteen years ago to the day.
Relationships: Gatomon/Kari Kamiya, Gatomon/Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Once You Start Me Up I'll Never Stop

Lying with her nightie tugged up on the couch, the middle of the night seemed the perfect place for Kari to get licked out by her Digimon. It wasn't the most adventurous of places to do that, but she was happy just to take whatever chance she could at something fun, and her parents were out of town anyway. The only other person in the house was Tai, and he was the heaviest sleeper in the world, so she felt happy to relax there on the couch, shifting and writhing about in absolute joy as she felt the rough, feline tongue dragging all over her mouth, Gatomon deep and invested in there as she lapped at her without restraint.

"Gatomon!" Kari gasped. "You're getting even better at this. I can't believe how much you--nngh, you're gonna make me cum again. It's so soon." She was fitful, excited, completely unable to resist the pleasures that wore her down, the desires and the joys of giving in like she did. It was a pleasure beyond sense, and she found herself unable to control her moans, to hold onto the shaky rush of desire and need that hit her. The overjoyed thrill of giving up so loud and so messy to these pleasures had her completely unable to control herself, her body trashing about. "Gatomon! Fuck, I'll never need my fingers again. I wish we experimented sooner!"

Gatomon was happy to keep devouring her human, to relish in the pleasure of eating her out. It was not what a partner Digimon was supposed to be doing at all. she knew as much. That didn’t stop her from giving the petite brunette everything she wanted, having spent long enough seeing Kari grow and herself growing alongside her to feel like this was the right thing to do. A move that had her happy to keep pushing on as she devoured her pussy and showed the utter joy and delight of letting it all go. Giving up completely. She needed only to keep proving herself and keep indulging in her love. Everything else could come as it needed to.

It was true that Tai was a heavy sleeper. But he'd already had been having a fitful night in the first place, so the shouting had him particularly panicked, primed and ready to leap out of bed and scramble in nothing but his boxers toward the sound of the noise, which he was awake enough to recognize as his sister's voice, but not too much else. He threw himself into the living room, gasping, "Are you okay?" as he threw himself in most of the way toward the couch before stopping to realize what was actually happening.

Namely, his younger sister lying there with her nightgown tugged halfway up her body, while her Digimon's tongue slithered against her clit in broad circles.

"Big brother," Kari whined, nervous and wide-eyed as she stared at Tai knowing that trouble was afoot, feeling like she had some things to answer for here as she looked at him. Her body shivered. The surprise and the confusion hit her hard as she wondered how to follow this mess up. "Uh... I-I'm okay. Gatomon and I just..."

"Would like some privacy," Gatomon said, pulling back from Kari's pussy and looking toward Tai. "Nothing is wrong. But it's also none of your business."

"None of my... None of my--are you serious?" Tai wasn't sure what to say here. He was just stuck. Confused. He couldn't believe his eyes as he beheld the sight of the girls there on the couch. Her kept trying to stammer through some kind of point, kept trying to speak up and say something in response to this. To have a concrete thought of some kind at all. Anything. It all failed, as he continued struggling through to the point, having zero idea what to say in response to this. Any of it. "Get off the couch!'

Not exactly the summation of everything running through his head.

Maybe it was how many times she'd cummed already leaving her a bit loopy. Maybe Kari was just coming around to the realization her little sister crush on Tai wasn't as silly and dumb as she liked to tell herself it was. But as she set her gaze now onto his face and the guilty shock there, and then for good measure down lower, toward the strain in his boxers, she realized that she had an opportunity. "Mm, I'll get off the couch, big brother. I can see you have something that you need help with." She let out a playful giggle, not used to being quite so flirty, but ready to enjoy herself. She slipped forward, tugging at her nightgown and tugging it off completely. Exposing not just her sleek legs, but also her slim chest, with the slightest, barely-there chest. Not much to flaunt or tempt him with, but Tai's eyes were all too ready to stare at her chest anyway.

"Kari, are you--" Gatomon couldn't believe what she was seeing, but the sick, twisting sort of excitement that came on as she beheld it held her tight. She was eager to find out, one way or another, ready to see what she was about to do.

Tai was confused and frustrated, stuck in place as he watched his sister approach with little sense of what he was supposed to do. "Put your clothes back on," he said, nervous and frustrated as she drew in toward him.

Kari ignored all of it, hands grabbing at his boxers and undoing the button, fingers barely needing to even reach in before his big cock flopped its way out and smacked her across the cheek. "Big brother," she said, with the right emphasis to make Tai ache as she grabbed hold of him and begin to lick his cock, big brown eyes staring with hopeful, needy desire up toward him. Kari was ready to make the most of this chance, determined and greedy and absolutely unable to help herself. Her mouth began to work at his cock with all the feverish need and desire she felt readily tearing her asunder, teasing and kissing along his cock as she let herself push forward. "You must really think I'm cute if you're this hard."

The devilish temptation and fever behind this touch was too much to resist. Tai wanted to be smarter and be better. He was a big brother, and he knew better. He knew several kinds of better. But he couldn't resist the mouth all over his dick no matter how much he wanted to, confused groans spilling from his lips as he let himself sink into this mess, growing hungry and needy under the attention and the focus she started to praise his cock with. "You shouldn't be doing this," he said in the single weakest, limpest expression of restraint he could muster.

Happy to keep ignoring all of it, Kari repaid all the love she'd received from Gatomon onto her brother, moaning against his cock, letting her tongue drag in broader motions along it as she wore him down, before getting him into her mouth. She wasn't experienced and he was big, which made it all a fair bit harder than she was ready for it to be, but that was fine. Determination carried Kari as she began to slobber all over her brother's shaft, and even though it was definitely not the smart thing to do, that included slipping him into her throat and praising him with the wild thrill of hearing his little sister gag on his cock while she gave him everything he wanted. No restraint. No sense. Just raw pleasure.

This was wrong, but the actual merits to holding back and keeping his head on straight as he received all this sloppy pleasure had a funny way of making Tai ache under the feverish pulse of helpless desire. He was unable to focus clearly as the mouth worked his cock over, as he struggled to hold onto some modicum of control. "Kari," he groaned, pleading and helpless as his shaky needs got the better of him. Whether he liked it or not, his sister blowing him felt better than it had any right to, and he was falling into the spell of complete surrender that had him wanting to just lose himself. "This isn't right, but I--no, fuck, I can't!"

He did. With a hard groan, he came in his sister's mouth, filling it up with his cum as Kari drew back. She let him fill her mouth up, and it in turn began to drip and leak out the corners of her lips as she held firm, loving the pleasure and the excitement of letting go so completely. She was a mess of pure delight, brimming with joy dizzy and hot and completely unrepentant, ready to show off how good she felt and how much she craved the chance to lose herself. It was pure satisfaction, the pleasures she craved coming to hard fruition, and as she drew back swallowing his load, she felt happy with what she'd done.

"Wasn't that great?" she moaned, still on her knees in front of him, happy to see him turning and twisting in frustration.

"It was," Tai confessed. He felt awful for admitting it, but it was the aching, shameful truth.

"Great! Then we can keep going." She drew back and motioned toward Gatomon. "Now it's your turn. Eat Gatomon out, and then you can have my anal virginity. Does that sound like a good deal?" Her eyes were wide and greedy as she motioned him onward.

As much as Tai almost felt like he was just starting to let the pleasure take him, the words threw him, looking at her confusion. She was slumped back on the couch already, pawing at her pussy while she watched. "I guess if I've already done this with my sister..." He was embarrassed as could be, full of absolute shame as he strode across the living room floor. "If you're okay with it."

Gatomon's paw shifted away and offered a chance for Tai to take her. "Why not?" she asked, startled by what she was getting into now, but also turned on by watching Kari blow her brother. Maybe some indulgence was going to be fun. "Do you know how to eat pussy?"

Tai didn't know how to answer that. Not when he was faced with a feline Digimon's hole knowing full well that this would be weird. Yes, he'd eaten girls out before. No, he didn't think any of that would help him here, as he pushed forward and began to lap at the waiting, slick hole before him. His tongue immediately ran afoul of the white fur all around and on top of her mound, leaving little but her interior completely hairless. It made him a bit apprehensive, but not enough to actually be ready to stop. He held strong, pushing forward firmer, ready to explore and own up to the weirdness ahead of him whether it made sense or not. His tongue began its broad motions against her pussy, and he felt like the chance to just push on and prove himself was all he had.

But he licked. Even if he was worried it would dry his tongue out, Tai began to lick against her mound and giving Gatomon exactly what she wanted, completing the cycle as he pushed forward and started to go at it. Her paws pressed against the back of his head and begged him in deeper, as in a matter of seconds she went from curious but doubtful to moaning out in joy, readily craving more of him and begging for his attention. "So good," she moaned, her hips rocking forward as she accepted the desires. All of them, in full force. "Show me more!"

Tai's licks were focused. Greedy. Unable to hold back the raw pleasure and opportunity ahead of him. He was shameless in his advance, unstoppable. Wanting to make sure she felt good and pushing harder on to get there, indulging in her without restraint. He was happy to keep cresting her limits, to eat her out harder and messier, loving the thrill and the delight of indulging thoroughly in her. Unbearable pleasures kept up, demanding so much and leaving no time to think clearly, as each push forward brought on waves of shaky heat, of need that didn't want to stop. Gatomon was a bit floored by the indecent advance, by the pleasures he imposed upon her and made her lose herself with. It was too good to be true, and in spite of every doubt she'd had, Gatomon was now happily giving up to everything, noisily accepting Tai's attention and affection as all she could want.

The result was a noisy mess of feline sounds that expressed the reckless pleasures awaiting inside of her, begging to be let out. She gave up to all of them, a shaky wreck incapable of holding back her needs and wanting simply to let go. Tai proved himself to Gatomon in a very powerful and very direct way, and she simply didn't care about anything as long as she got to savour this reckless, unbearable pleasure. "Okay, he can stay," she whined, slumping back as he licked at her dripping hole some more, making sure she was exhausted of all sense and decency.

Kari slipped back up behind Tai again with a smile. "Want to bend me over the couch and fuck my ass now, big brother?" she asked, sweet and excitable as such a request could be. "It's not a safe day so you can't do it anywhere else, but I think it'll be fun, and you can be my first."

Tai wasn't sure how to handle the idea that even for a second he was willing to give in to this idea. He found himself tense and clenched up as his hands reached around back and he guided Kari to bend over the couch, right in front of Gatomon as she grabbed the back of it for stability and pushed her perky butt out toward him. "Yu ready?" he asked, guiding his cock toward her cheeks and preparing himself psychologically for the plunge he was about to take.

"Yep! Fuck my ass, big brother!"

With a firm push forward, Tai resigned himself to complete madness, thrusting his way into his sister and starting to give up to the pleasures awaiting him. Broad motions of his hips brought on a mess of feelings as her tight, virginal hole opened up for him. It was a remarkable sensation, the clenching sensation making him gasp out in delight like sex never had before, and he wasn't sure how much of it was the forbidden thrill of actually fucking his sister, but he didn't care. His hips eagerly pushed forward and gave in to the idea that what he wanted more than anything else was to give up to his unruly desires and let himself completely go. Back and forth motions with broad, heaving desire helped Tai get into the zone he needed to be in to actually fuck his sister's ass like he wanted to.

The overwhelming thrill of his senseless, shameless thrusts hit Kari in ways that she just had to give up to, surrendering how to the commotion and frenzy of feeling him drill her so deep and so swift. His thrusts were unstoppable, wanting to keep her in a state of delirious joy for as long as he could muster. Everything he did was a chance to give in, a chance to play on deeper into the mess of lust that hit him, and in turn that hit her. "Big brother!" Kari gasped. "You're getting so into it now. Does my ass feel that nice?" She was so proud of the possibilities, so happy to give up fully and surrender to the demands and the lusts that continued to set her aflame.

"It does," Tai confessed, shaky and hot as he hammered forward, groaning in delight and in shows of pure desire. Her ass held so tight and so snug around his cock, pulling him deeper into pleasures and lusts that he was unable to resist. To give up to this mess was all he really understood now, and there felt like nothing he could do that would satisfy him now as much as simply giving his sister the most thorough anal pounding he could muster. The night had already spiraled so thoroughly out of control; this was simply the right way to give in to it, the thrill of pounding away and embracing his darkest desires, whether it was his sister or his sister's cute Digimon. Not even in her big-titted angelic form, either; she was a glorified housecat and he'd just eaten her out. It was hard not to feel like he was just best off accepting it, given all of that.

The pleasure continued to ache and throb through Kari as her pussy dripped and she found herself overwhelmed, holding firm over Gatomon, who pushed up at the last second to kiss her as she came. Kari whined, giving in to the affection as Gatomon lapped at traces of her brother's cum in her mouth, and Kari was aflame with too much joy now to care about restraint or sense. About anything that wasn't giving up to her most unflinching, most satisfying swells of hopeless delight and bliss. With more cries of hazy bliss, Kari came, her head rolling back as the delight of having her brother pump her full of cum brought on crushing thrills too shameless and too senseless to be able to help.

Tai couldn't help himself, either. With one hard slam forward, he buried his cock deep into his sister's ass and let himself go, filled her with a shot of messy, gooey delight that made her even louder. She pulled back from the kiss with Gatomon and threw her arms back, trying to hold her brother close as she struggled through these hazy rushes of pleasure, clinging to him as tightly as she could, hoping she'd be abler to sink into this warmth and embrace her hottest, most unbearable delights.

With a hard pull back and shaky, needy breaths, Tai felt like he was on cloud nine, dizzy and aching as he withdrew, as he looked at his sister's cute butt dripping with his load and felt powerful. "Wow," he groaned.

"You're amazing," Kari purred, rolling around and slumping onto the couch. She was breathless and overjoyed. "I really like you, big brother. Gatomon, too. I think both of you can make me really happy, if you don't mind sharing. And even happier if you can get along."

Tai looked back to Gatomon. He was more ready to 'get along' than he should have been, not sure whether his sister or her Digimon was the more taboo partner to be taking on, but also not really caring any longer about holding back. "What do you think, Gatomon?"

"I think you should sit down right here and let me get at that big cock." If Gatomon was doing this, she was doing it by cutting right to the point and getting what she wanted from him, which right now involved that still rock-hard dick.

Happy to take his seat and explore whatever new burst of crazy awaited him, Tai was in no way ready for just how aggressive and horny Gatomon would be in climbing up onto his lap and shoving herself onto his dick with one swift push down, a greedy slam into position that saw her impaling herself with one swift, raw motion onto his cock and hollering out with the most drunken bliss possible. Not that Tai was ready either, given how tight Gatomon was. The petite feline was even more snug a fit than Kari had been, a pussy tighter than his sister's ass, and he was overwhelmed by the possibilities and desires that came from wanting to explore that, as his hands seized her hips and he began to indulge hard now in a bizarre treatment he had no idea how to hold back from.

With ready, shameless motions up and down, Gatomon began to ride Tai without restraint, focused on getting everything she craved and embracing the idea of letting herself go, completely incapable of controlling these emotions spiking up inside of her. She was aggressive and dizzy, worn down by the thrills of letting herself go, and she didn't want anything now but the chance to lose all control, as her body thrashed back and forth and she allowed herself an opportunity for utter ruin. She stubbornly crammed herself down onto his cock, filling herself and making him stretch her out as her reckless desires came on hard.

Tai didn't mind at all, his fingers reaching up around front to begin toying with Gatomon's nipples through her fur. He felt several of them, and let his digits fumble around between the six he was able to keep track of, unable to remember of cats had more but surprised to see that cat Digimon certainly had them at all. Her needy mewls grew in intensity, and he knew he was on the right track as he felt her up, groaning, "You're doing great. Just take it at your own pace, it'll be fine."

"No, harder," Gatomon said. She was only getting more stubborn as she kept bouncing, forcing herself onto his cock without restraint, tail swaying around and teasing his balls as she rode his lap with as much feral intensity as she could muster. There was no restraint to this mess, no control. She didn't need it, feeling better and more satisfied in the chance to indulge on rougher and allow this foggy mess of desire to speak to her deepest needs. Nothing sensible, nothing that felt like she could control it at all. Just a feverish plunge down and a rush of molten surrender. She wasn't about to play this smart. Gatomon didn't play things 'smart' when it came to sex. Kari she'd be gentle with, but from Tai she knew she could get a little roughness to help her feel alive.

It worked too well. With a confused rush of crushing heat to set him aflame, Tai hollered out in confusion, his cock erupting as he came deep into the gooey embrace of a Digimon's pussy. He held her down with both hands, impaled on his cock as he filled her up with shot after shot of molten seed, made Gatomon heave and shiver under way more pleasure than she could deal with, and the unbearable joy of giving up was simply too much to make sense of. His groans were hot, feverish, and unbearable as he filled Gatomon up and savoured the joy of pushing her limits, making her succumb fully to the joys unraveling her and knowing he'd left his mark just right.

As Gatomon slumped off of Tai's lap, Kari leaned over him too, and the trio all found their way easing down, going horizontal as the spike of exhaustion hit. It was late. They'd just fucked hard. Any time spent trying to work out what they were and how they were doing this was going to have to wait until another time, because the trio were too tried to talk through anything with that level of scrutiny. There was nobody coming home to get in their way or bother them, so they could simply figure out come morning when they disentangled themselves what to do next.

Probably fuck, if they were honest with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
